


Retour sur Terre

by Krohma



Series: Défis d'écriture [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire-centric, Drabble, Gen, Kid Claire, POV Claire, POV Claire Novak
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krohma/pseuds/Krohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy est choisi par les anges. Amélia s'aggace et Claire se pose des questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retour sur Terre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Back to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208766) by [Krohma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krohma/pseuds/Krohma)



> Défi d'écriture à écrire en une semaine et avec phrase imposée. Le texte devait contenir la phrase suivante "dès qu'elle entra, elle sentit la tension". Dulanoire et Saanak participent aussi sur ff.net.
> 
> Le titre est la traduction de celui d'une chanson de Barclay James Harvest, "Back to Earth".
> 
> Bonne lecture, et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Dès qu'elle entra, elle sentit la tension. Maman se tourna vers elle et lui demanda d'aller jouer dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit. Maman et papa avaient certainement dû se disputer encore. C'était le cas depuis un moment maintenant, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, ses parents avaient toujours parlé des anges avec révérence, puisqu'ils étaient les messagers du Seigneur et nos guides. Ils auraient dû tous les deux être ravis par la nouvelle. Pourtant, maman semblait contrariée que papa leur parle. Elle, elle trouvait ça super, parce qu'elle savait que Dieu récompensait ses plus fidèles serviteurs, et papa était très pieux, et il était tellement content d'avoir été choisi ! Mais maman ne l'était pas, et quand elle lui demandait pourquoi, elle avait l'air triste et l'embrassait sur son front en lui disant qu'elle comprendrait quand elle serait grande et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Et papa était tellement heureux, et il disait tout sourire que tout allait bien, plus que bien, et que c'était la meilleur chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée, qui  _leur_ soit jamais arrivée.

Et des années plus tard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne croyait pas si bien dire, seulement, pas dans le sens qu'il aurait cru. Loin de là.


End file.
